


Feelings Involved

by ralicia_nimri



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Missing Scene, bisexual queens at it again, season 3 scene rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25989751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralicia_nimri/pseuds/ralicia_nimri
Summary: The professor’s first call to the negotiator Alicia Sierra goes quite downhill as Raquel and Alicia think about old times.
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Alicia Sierra
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Feelings Involved

“Raquel? Me estás escuchando, de verdad? Raquel!”

Sergio turns around to look at the former inspector and shakes his head, letting her know she needs to be quiet. He’s worried Alicia is going to use her because she is the weakest link. Which is as stupid as it sounds, but he is not used to having partners during the heist.

Raquel isn’t having any of that, though, and pushes the button down to talk.

“Hola Alicia, cuánto tiempo.”

Alicia laughs. “Cuánto tiempo, sí.. Mira, the professor has been telling me about his secret desires. Have you gotten vanilla since academy or what?”

Raquel smirks and turns away from Sergio, it might be better if she pretends he’s not there. “Definitely not, Sierra.”

“Good, good... tell me about the professor, though, does he please you enough? We all know you always needed a bit of adventure.” Alicia doesn’t exactly have a plan for this conversation, but she knows she needs to get personal to get results.

“Ah Alicia,” Raquel says. “He pleases me very well, thank you for asking.” Which would be her answer even if it weren’t the truth.

“The man with the undershirt? Really?”

“You sound like a jealous ex, Ali, cut the crap.”

There is a stunned silence not only in the caravan, but on the other side of the phone call as well. Both Raquel and Sergio hear Tamayo’s voice. “What the hell is she talking about?”

It’s not like Alicia can deny it, neither she wants to. She was never the type to lie about things other people felt uncomfortable with. And she definitely won’t lie about her past relationship with Raquel Murillo. “Aaaand it’s out in the open,” Alicia sings, ignoring the looks from other people in the tent. “It’s nice of you to mention that, I bet your dear Sergio didn’t know that.”

Raquel wants to say something, to take the reign back, but Sergio speaks up. “No, I did not know that.” She doesn’t dare to turn around to face him.

“Alicia, let’s be honest, this whole talk of sex and past relationships is just your attempt to distract us. You should do better than that.” Raquel won’t deny anything either. The memories from the academy are still dear to her – holding hands with Alicia under the desk in an overcrowded study hall, drinking a milkshake with two straws, getting drunk together in a club and eventually stumbling through the hall of Raquel’s apartment, falling down, not being able to get undressed fast enough… soft skin, loud moans, whispers of each other’s names… Raquel shakes her head to push the memories away. She cannot afford to actually get distracted.

“Or what? I enjoy this. We haven’t seen each other for ages, Raquel, but it seems like the next time I see you will be behind the bars. What a shame.”

“Your caring for me truly touches me.”

“Yeah, I touched you plenty.”

Another stunned silence. Raquel hears Sergio´s sharp intake of breath.

“Another comment like this and you’ll be out of this job, Alicia,” Tamayo murmurs.

Raquel almost feels Alicia rolling her eyes. “Well, Alicia, it was nice talking to you, but we all have stuff to get back to.”

“Yeah, like making a sex tape with the professor? You know it will never be as good as the one WE made.” Alicia triumphantly pushes herself back on the chair and puts her legs up on the chair beside her. Smirking, she knows she won. How could the two wannabe thieves do anything now, when she drops a bomb like that?

“Que cojones...” Tamayo says.

“I almost forgot,” Raquel says. “I guess it wasn’t that good.”

“We both know that’s not true,” Alicia smirks into the phone.

There is another silence in the tent and in the trailer as everyone realises that those two women were in fact ex girlfriends. Raquel tries to figure out her next move, but how far can she go with this, anyway? Without hurting Sergio? Without hurting Alicia? Because all this bickering is fun, but there is no point in hurting their feelings.

“Well, we were young and stupid,” Raquel whispers.

Alicia is quiet for a long time and suddenly it all shifts to something more intimate. Alicia wishes she was alone in the tent, not in the presence of colonel Tamayo and a bunch of people whose names she doesn’t even know.

“And in love,” Raquel adds.

“That we were,” Alicia says, smiling. “Very stupid of us.” Tamayo waves at her to cut it off. “Let’s talk again soon. Maybe at an interrogation once you get caught.”

Raquel laughs. “You underestimate us. But yes, let’s talk again soon. I’m pretty sure you’ll have a few questions for us.”

Both Alicia and Tamayo want to say something, to ask what their next move is, but Sergio uses that line to end the phone call. When the line is cut off, Sergio looks at Raquel, seemingly angry, and then storms out of the trailer.

At the same time Tamayo grabs Alicia and takes her into another part of the tent so they can be in private.

“Que cojones fue eso, Alicia?”

“I was just trying to do my job, Tamayo. I distracted them a lot, I’d like to think.” However hard she might look from outside, it’s a mess inside her. She gave away so much in front of so many people she doesn’t even like. But for the sake of the job? For the chance that things will go downhill and Raquel will be caught, or better yet, Raquel will leave the heist? She would do it again.

“Alicia... you cannot be in the charge of this investigation if your personal feelings are involved. I will have you replaced, you can get -“

“Actually, I’m the only one suitable for this job. I know Raquel and this... what we had... can be used to our advantage. Mira... Raquel and the professor are probably having an argument right now because she totally messed up the first negotiation. Let’s be positive about that, okay?!” She moves closer to Tamayo and pats him on his back. “I have it all under control.”


End file.
